In many applications, different combinations of inputs may produce different results. The inputs may be non-linearly related to the results. As a result, interpolated look-up tables are sometimes generated for the results. Values in look up tables are interpolated a second time to identify combinations of inputs for results that lie between values contained in the look-up table. Although the calculation of this look up table simplifies computation, these two successive interpolations introduce error.